Ray
Ray is the former Elemental Master of Fire, the husband of Maya and the father of Kai and Nya. Ray fought alongside the Elemental Alliance in Serpentine War, which resulted in their adversaries being sealed in various tombs, with him personally imprisoning the Anacondrai tribe within their tomb in the Sea of Sand. Following the war, Krux and Acronix, the Elemental Masters of Time, betrayed the alliance. Ray and Maya forged four blades using Chronosteel, which were used to sap the Time Twins' Elements before they were lost to time. However, Krux evaded his condemnation. Ray and Maya would have two kids, Nya and Kai, with the latter inheriting Ray's element. Krux assumed a false identity and would eventually capture Ray and Maya, forcing them to create armor and vehicles for his Vermillion army. Ray and Maya were forced to comply as their children would be in danger if they refused to obey the demand. Many years later, Kai and Nya soon learned what happened to their parents, and reunited with them. However, Krux and Acronix used Kai and Nya to claim the last Time Blade. Ray was struck by one of the blades, and began aging rapidly. When Kai and Nya went into the past and helped Wu defeat the Time Twins, Ray was saved. Depictions in the Series Early life As a teenager, Ray was very poor, wearing ragged clothes and going door to door selling custom made weapons to make a living for himself. At some point, he discovered his powers and became the Elemental Master of Fire. One night, Ray and Master Wu were searching for samurai bandits, but when he spotted the silhouettes of scarecrows, he mistook them for the bandits and sprung into battle. The next morning, he was forced to apologize to the farmers that owned the scarecrows for his mistake. It Ain't Easy Being Breezies (flashback) Ray fought alongside Wu and Garmadon in many battles. Like his son, Kai, he was headstrong and reckless, but a skilled fighter and a loyal ally. Ray eventually became one of Master Wu's most trusted friends. Following the end of the Serpentine War, the Time Twins went rogue and tried to take over Ninjago. Wu got an idea and commissioned Ray and his wife into building blades made of Chronosteel which would absorb their enemies' powers. The crafting exhausted Ray and Maya but they soon completed the weapons and rested while the rest of the Elemental Masters defeated the twins. After the events of the Serpentine War and the event with the Time Twins, he fathered Kai and Nya with his wife, Maya. His element of Fire was inherited by Kai. Later on, Wu wanted Ray to become a Ninja, though he declined to stay at home with his wife to take care of their children and work at Four Weapons Blacksmith. As such, the old master entrusted him with the map to the Golden Weapons, made in the event of Wu's demise to ensure that the powerful artifacts could be retrieved in times of darkness. Sometime later, he and his wife befriended a man named Dr. Sander Saunders, who became very close to them. However, the man revealed himself to be Krux; he wanted revenge for their contributing in his loss of his powers and his brother being lost in time. Krux threatened to harm a young Kai and Nya if his demands weren't met. As a result, Ray and his wife were forced into Krux's services and separated from their children. Following their disappearance, Kai and Nya became the new owners of his blacksmith shop. Dark Island Trilogy, Part III Following the defeat of Clouse, Wu would suffer a horrible nightmare in which he saw Ray and his wife Maya forging something terrible in a pit of flame and smoke for the Time Twins. Day of the Departed When Kai and Nya went back to the blacksmith shop to celebrate Day of the Departed, they had picures of Ray and Maya. The Pillars of Time The Hatching (Flashback) Wu told the Ninja about the Time Twins, starting with the Serpentine War and how the Elemental Masters fought back the Serpentine. Shortly after winning the War, the two Masters of Time betrayed the Alliance, leaving them with no choice but to fight back. Overpowered, Ray and Maya forged four Time Blades for the other Masters to use during their next encounter. A Time of Traitors (Flashback) Ray and Maya introduced Kai to his newborn sister. Pause and Effect Ray was working in the blacksmith station in the Vermillion Swamp when someone soon bursts in, proclaiming him a traitor. Ray noted that the intruder was dressed in red, like the Vermillion before he pulled out his Dragon Blade and attacked. When the intruder shot a fireball at him, Ray was shocked and realised the intruder was his son, Kai before someone else comes in, trying to diffuse the situation before shooting water at him, making Ray realise that the second person was Nya. But his stubborn inherited son was too enraged by his supposed betrayal before Maya appears and managed to diffuse the situation herself. Ray soon explained about how they forged four Chronosteel weapons, which tired them out of not participating before they would eventually become the Time Blades following Krux and Acronix's banishment. He and Maya lived in peace with their two kids before meeting Krux, under the guise of Dr. Saunders before he had them create armour for the Vermillion Warriors. When asked about his symbol, he said it was a message before telling the two they have to leave, but they were too late as Krux and Acronix arrived. Out of the Fire and Into the Boiling Sea Ray apologizes to his children, saying that they didn't expect anyone to return. He gave them the Dragon Blade to complete their mission. He tried to tell them what they need to do, but Kai didn't want to waste time so they dove in. When they returned, the twins prevented them from saving Wu. During the fight, Ray pushed Kai and took Acronix's Time Punch instead. The twins used the Pause Time Blade on them and they start to plummet into the Boiling Sea until Kai and Nya used the Fusion Dragon. When Kai said the Fusion Dragon isn't fast enough to reach the Iron Doom in time, Maya grabbed Ray and jumped off, giving them the speed they need. Lost in Time After Kai, Nya, and Wu followed the twins, Maya introduced Ray and herself as Kai and Nya's parents. There is nothing they can do but wait for their return. However, he revealed he was hit with the Time Punch and the Reversal Blade can help him. Eventually, they start to notice the city has no technology and that Zane has gone back to his original state. When technology returned, Ray was getting older. Kai and Nya returned and healed him. Between The Pillars of Time and Hunted With the Time Twins defeated, Ray and his wife were finally free of their forced servitude and went off somewhere, and have presumably been there since. March of the Oni The Ending of the End: The Fall The Ending of the End: Endings The Fate of Lloyd Rainbow Roadtrip Questing for Quests Appearances ''LEGO Ninjago & My Little Pony: Masters of Friendship'' Pilot Episodes *1. "The Mare in the Moon" (pictured) Season 4: The Princess of Friendship *63. "It Ain't Easy Being Breezies" (flashback) Season 6: The Changing Effect *86. "No Second Prances" Specials *"Day of the Departed" (pictured) Season 7: The Pillars of Time *98. "The Hands of Time" (pictured) *99. "The Hatching" (flashback) *102. "A Time of Traitors" (flashback) *112. "Pause and Effect" *113. "Out of the Fire and Into the Boiling Sea" *114. "Lost in Time" Season 8: Sons of the Overlord *117. "The Jade Princess" (pictured) *122. "The Quiet One" (pictured) Season 9: Hunted *131. "How to Build a Dragon" (mentioned) *138. "School Raze: Lessons of Friendship" (mentioned) Season 10: March of the Oni *140. "The Beginning of the End: The Darkness Comes" (painting) *141. "The Beginning of the End: Into the Breach" (pictured) *156. "The Summer Sun Setback" (pictured) *163. "The Ending of the End: The Fall" *164. "The Ending of the End: Endings" *165. "The Fate of Lloyd" (flashback) Season 11: Rainbow Roadtrip *166. "Wasted True Potential" (painting) *167. "Questing for Quests" *179. "How to Grow a Flower" (mentioned) *182. "The Winter Farewell" (pictured) Trivia *Ray's appearance does not seem to have changed after the Serpentine War, aside from his face being less symmetrical, and the addition of more weary-looking eyes. **This is due to the fact that Elemental Masters age differently than normal humans. *His hairstyle is the same as Ash as well as one of the Dragon Hunters children.